Rage Ghost
Rage Ghosts are extremely powerful ghostly enemies spotted only on Raven's Cove. They were once citizens of the island, murdered in the onslaught wrought by Jolly Roger's assault in his quest for El Patron's Lost Weapons. Consumed by rage, confusion, and sorrow, they are now only shadows of their former selves, glowing red with hatred while haunting the nights on Ravens Cove. They appear at levels 44-52, one of the highest enemy levels seen so far. Their health ranges from 4,150 to 4,950. Rage Ghosts have high aggression (sense you nearby) and will attack anybody at any level and can hit from a distance. Higher level pirates will NOT be attacked immediately, but any aggression will bring swift attack. They can easily slaughter large numbers of pirates with their only attack, Somber Demise which can cause up to 30,000 damage! Somber Demise is a cutlass attack. When Rage Ghosts appear, sad bone-chilling howling noises are heard. These ghosts show their spectral body only when they are about to attack, otherwise they will appear as a red orb of fog. Rage Ghosts only appear at night. If and when Rage Ghosts are defeated, multiple lightning bolts strike where the ghost once stood and a chest or pouch will appear; it contains a Blue Red Party Hat. At sunrise, the terrifying ghouls transform into a more passive form, a Raven. Game Tips: *It is fairly easy to outrun a Rage Ghost, because when Rage Ghosts run they often stop and do not often change direction from their path, unless attacked. Sometimes if you do a sharp turn, they will run past you. When you outrun them they will be disengaged just like other enemies. *When a Rage Ghost is defeated, lightning strikes it multiple times and it falls over. *Rage Ghosts tend to walk a certain pattern. Watch their patterns and learn when to move around them. Also, at night Crazy Ned hides in a box in the center of town - standing near Ned is a good place to wait for a ghost to pass by. *One way to defeat a Rage Ghost is to use Cursed Ice or Silver Freeze (that way it can't regain health from attacking, and it also negates its effect to always have 1 health point left from a single blow, no matter how much damage it did), then use blunderbuss with steel shot. The ghost will die and drop loot. If the shot misses, it's best to run in a building or disengage it. The freeze effects only last mere seconds. Make the shot count. *Don't go AFK outside on Raven's Cove, the ghosts will still kill you if you are in their way. The best spot to go AFK is inside a building, or next to Crazy Ned's box. *A good way to evade a Rage Ghost is to stock up on the potion, Phantom Spirits, and use one when you are around them. While invisible, the Rage Ghosts will not notice you when you walk past them. *You can attune voodoo dolls to them, however this is only for a short time. *Bring a few friends with you when venturing on Raven's Cove at night, and if you are Knocked Out, they can revive you. *'Night time' in-game lasts from 51 minutes past the hour to 14 minutes past the next hour and occurs every hour (ex. 2:51 - 3:14, then again at 3:51 - 4:14). Game Notes: *The only way for a pirate to obtain a Blue Red Party Hat is to defeat a Rage Ghost. *Rage ghosts can drop different loot containers but they only give Blue Red Party Hat. *You can watch a few tips on how to kill a rage ghost in this link: How to kill a Rage ghost *Freezing a rage ghost at dawn may cause them to freeze on your screen so they remain visible during daylight hours. *Rage Ghosts are the only enemies that do not appear on the compass. Multiple thunderbolts strike the area where a Rage Ghost is defeated. Category:Hostile Ghosts